1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decoys, specifically to animated decoys capable of realistic body part movement. More particularly, the present invention relates to decoys capable of realistic body part movement, wherein a body part is balanced such that a wind causes the body part to move in a realistic manner.
2. Related Art
Decoys are used by hunters to attract prey. A turkey decoy will attract other turkeys. Likewise, a deer decoy will attract deer. The more realistic a decoy, the more likely it is to attract its own species or a predator. Decoys are well known in the prior art. Previous attempts to create a realistic decoys include:
Ninegar, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,317, discloses wildfowl decoy that moves in response to wind. The device has a body and a head and a flexible neck connecting the head with the body. The impact of wind on the head and neck causes the neck to move. The neck may be constructed of a spring covered with material.
Sroka, U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,531, discloses a decoy having a body, a head and a neck with a flexible connector attaching the head to the body. The connector is bendable and the impact of wind on the head and neck causes the connector to flex. The connector can be used with different types of decoys and can be inserted in varied depths into the neck to achieve various effects.
Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,637, discloses a decoy that is moveable by wind. The device includes a rod that extends into the body of the decoy and can be pushed into the ground to support the decoy. The bird is free to rotate about the rod when the wind blows. A helical spring may be formed within the rod or interconnected with the rod to re-store the decoy to a central position and to allow the decoy to tilt.
Heiges, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,063, discloses a decoy with a flexible neck. The neck can be positioned to a desired location with respect to the body and maintained in such position. The neck may be maintained in a rigid position or it may be allowed to rock.
Lanius, U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,942, discloses a decoy having a pivotally mounted head interconnected with a weight inside the body. The weight normally biases the head to a raised position. A string may be interconnected with the weight to allow for the manual movement of the head and neck.
Gazalski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,780, discloses a decoy with rod-like wing supports rotatably mounted to the body which can be operated by pulling a string interconnected therewith. By pulling the string, the wings are moved in a realistic flapping manner. Additionally, the neck and head of the decoy are rotatable and interconnected with the pull string such that pulling the pull string actually is moving the head of the decoy.
Balmer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,730, discloses a wing attachment for a bird decoy comprising a flexible material which can be attached to the body of the decoy with velcro. Wind blowing against the flexible material causes movement thereof simulating movement of the decoys wings.
Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,764, discloses a decoy with a pair of flexible wings and body. The wings fluctuate in response to air flow. A portion of the body comprises a wind sock to orient the decoy to face the wind.
Gagnon, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,428, discloses a decoy having a fin positioned at the tail to act as a rudder to maintain the decoy in position facing the wind.
Nelson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,457, discloses a weather vane-type rotatable decoy having a rigid body that can rotate about a rod that can be stuck into the ground at one end to support the decoy.
Caccamo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,688, discloses a decoy with moveable, flexible arms which can pivot about a rod to face the wind and which can lock from side to side.
Carlson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,550, discloses a decoy having a spring in each wing and may be actuated by a pull string and a swivel mounted in the tail.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 325,617, discloses a the ornamental design of a deer tail decoy.
Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,466, discloses an animal decoy apparatus.
Denny, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,654, discloses an animated wildfowl decoy.
Payne, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,288, discloses an articulated wild game decoy.
McKinney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,953, discloses a remote controlled turkey decoy.
However, one major drawback with the prior art is that many of the decoys in the prior art require human operation to move a body part of the decoy, such as by the use of a string. This puts the hunter at a major disadvantage in hunting his or her prey. A hunter would better able to hunt his or her prey if he or she had both hands on his or her weapon and kept still, rather than using one hand to move the string or other device to animate the decoy.
Another drawback of the prior art is that even when the decoy does not require human operation to move its head, tail or other body part, movement is usually limited to only up and down motions. This restriction to only vertical body part movement makes the decoy less effective because it does not simulate the natural movement of the animal the decoy is supposed to imitate. The result is prey is less likely to be attracted than by a realistic moving decoy.
Another way of making a decoy, as disclosed in the prior art, is to include electronic controls. However, such electronic controls are frowned upon hunters and are generally not allowed by hunting associations and/or state laws.
Additionally, decoys can be used to scare away undesired animals. A hawk, cat, owl, etc. are examples of such a decoys. Like decoys for attracting prey, the decoys for scaring away animals work better if they similar to the natural movement of real animals. Additionally, decoys can be used for ornaments in such places as gardens.
Accordingly, what is needed, and has not heretofore been developed, is a realistic decoy that simulates realistic movement of the animal, and which movement is caused by the naturally occurring wind at the location that the decoy is to be used.